


Air thats evaporated from the brain

by MiamiPressJunket



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: #BFSmutWeek, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiPressJunket/pseuds/MiamiPressJunket
Summary: Eiji suggests that him and Shorter try something new during their sexy times.





	Air thats evaporated from the brain

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe where either Shorter’s alive and well or that the evils of Banana Fish doesn’t exist. It’s up to you whether if you want to think that or other worlds this fic fits in.

Eiji and Shorter have been having a sexual relationship for quite some time now. It was vanilla at first, but soon the two had decided to try different things in the bedroom. They tried different positions, sex toys and warming lotions. It wasn’t the greatest sex ever after they had did it, but it was some of the most passionate times that they had made love. One day, while on the couch watching television, Eiji gets adventurous and asks Shorter if he wants to add something he looked up called asphyxiation, he thinks it could be hot. Shorter on the other hand is shocked and scared that if they do it, he might be too rough. “Trust me, love. I’ll be alright.”

“Are you sure?” said Shorter with a quizzical look on his face, including a frown. Eiji reassures him by kissing his cheek and says, “I’ll be okay. Look? How’s this? What about if we have a safe gesture? Like a safe word, but physical like a pinch or a smack? Then you will know if your too rough with me.” Shorter took both Eiji’s hands and brought them up to kiss them. “Alright then, I shall. I’ll make sure to grant you all the pleasures that you wish.” Soon, within minutes, the only sound in the background was the evening news on the television.

Across the apartment, there were other sounds that were encompassing the rest of the rooms. With Eiji being so loud, the sounds that he made covered most of the apartment, so much that it almost caused the neighbors to call the cops. Shorter was rutting his face into Eiji’s patch of matted warmth, like a boar as it shovels it’s snout into the dirt digging for truffles. When Shorter opens Eiji’s legs wide, he admires the reddish tight little starfish of his anus. It looked delicious to him, mouthwatering even. He begins to kiss his lover’s entrance, then proceeds to lick and tease Eiji’s hole. The young man continues his onslaught of different moans, groans and squeaks. His hands grasp Shorter’s head as the older teases the younger’s opening and pulls him ever so closer to give Shorter even more access. It felt so good, that the only thing that Eiji could grab on to was the Nori2 plush that he just nearly strangled to bits. The more Shorter runs his tongue around Eiji’s ring, the more he moans and tells him how he’s so good to him. After, the sole image of the boy flustered while, squeezing a plush animal drives Shorter up the wall, he climbs up top of Eiji and kisses him, he asks him if he’s ready and does he know what the safe gesture is. Eiji just nods. Shorter then goes behind his lover to prep himself and be ready to enter into him. He takes his two fingers and begins to open Eiji up a little. The younger man pushes his ass further into Shorter’s fingers as his lover scissors his opening wide enough, hoping that the younger would be ready for his plump cock. As he slowly enters, Eiji makes a little squeak and a moan as the older’s tip pushes through the cute little red ring. Shorter gives his younger lover a kiss on the back of his neck while he’s fully inside of Eiji.

“ Ready, baby?”, Shorter asked, just to make sure that his boyfriend was really ready for this new method to their daily love making. Eiji just turns his head and gives a wink. “Of course, I am! Besides, I got this little guy to hold on to.” He gestures to the large plush animal in between his arms. With a quick squeeze to his cock from Shorter, he prepares himself to be ready to feel some slight pressure to his neck. He tried to pretend that he wasn’t scared as hell of the pain that he was about to feel, but then again, this was his boyfriend that we’re talking about, when has it ever occurred to him that when they were rough in the past that he didn’t take precautions before.

As Shorter begun to grab his neck, he asks one more time if he’s really and truly ok with this. Eiji just says that he’s sure that he won’t rough him up too bad and says that he loves him. As the older starts to apply pressure onto the younger’s neck, Eiji starts to breathe heavily, this is when during this time that Shorter starts to move. With each thrust, his hand gets tighter around Eiji’s neck. Soon the heavy breathing becomes choking short breaths. Eiji’s eyes start to dilate, he starts to feel light headed and clear. He could barely feel his mohawked lover increasing his thrusting into his widening hole over time. Shorter on the other hand, was in pure ecstasy. Eiji was tight from before, but not THIS tight. He figured that the stress from the younger’s neck caused his anal opening to close a little. The inner walls of Eiji firmly hugged Shorter’s dick. All he wanted to do is squeeze it in some more, just so he could feel this wonderful sensation continually. As Shorter thrusted faster, the grasp of his hand around Eiji got tighter. All he could do was hold on to his plush, which he held for dear life. With half lidded eyes, he suddenly starts to feel euphoria, with the thrusts from Shorter’s large cock, the former pain turns into a numbness, then until bliss. His body started to go limp. At this point, his boyfriend could’ve did anything to him. In this state, Eiji finally has his orgasm. Large spurts of semen spill onto their sheets. Soon, urine streams out of Eiji’ cock mixing with the semen. Eiji weakly jabs a finger into Shorter’s thigh, their safe gesture that signals him to stop. Shorter lets go of his neck, he starts to cough and wheeze his breath back into his lungs. The older caresses the younger’s neck, and offers kisses on it. While he continues to kiss and suck at Eiji’s neck, he pounds into his boyfriend’s ass just as fast and hard as he done when he was choking him. When he had came, an barely unconscious Eiji feels a sudden warmness inside him. Shorter pants while his head rests on the nape of Eiji’s neck, embracing him from behind. Both men breathe in unison.

Afterwards, Shorter pulls out of Eiji, cum leaking from his wreaked anus, spilling out onto the already soiled mattress. He kisses his partner’s cheek and tells him that he will be right back. When he comes back, he lifts Eiji off the bed. Even though he was spent, Eiji kept holding on to his nori plush, now soiled with piss and cum. In the bathroom, Shorter runs some hot water for a bath for Eiji and him. 

“How was it? I didn’t hurt you as much, did. I?”, Shorter said a little worried. All Eiji could say, barely say at this point in a sore and weak voice, said, “Don’t worry, you were fine. I liked it even. It’s just that maybe, we’ll wait before we try it again. But in different positions this time. I would have loved to see you fuck me face to face.”  
Shorter was mildly surprised that his cute boyfriend swore. Usually, he wouldn’t unless he got mad and wanted to curse the whole planet, but to say this in a casual way just made him a tinnnny bit hard and would want to fuck his dear boyfriend again.

“I promise you Eiji, that next time, we’ll be both in front of each other. I would love to see your face when I fuck you.” 

Eiji replies back, “ I wouldn’t of dream anything else.”

Soon, they both sat in the tub, each attempting to wash each other while laughing at themselves and about nonsense. Afterwards, the two would just laze around and not do too much. Later they would make love again but this time, there’s no choking involved. Which Eiji quite enjoyed. 

So far so good for a Sunday afternoon.


End file.
